Eternal
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: Four girls who fled to escape it all, four boys with dangerous pasts. When Misty, May, Dawn and Leaf start a new life in Cerulean City high what happens when they meet the boys for the very first time? Lies, betrayal, a promise and old enemies resurface. And just what secret is Drew hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people! Yup another story on my second day (*gasps* what a shocker!) Well I'm thankful to say that I won't be publishing anything else, I just wanted to make a start so that I wouldn't have any excuses to not update when my lazy but drags itself into the picture. I have this story completely planned out, so read (and review if your lazy but isn't screaming out that it can't be stuffed) and enjoy!**

**Me: So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**May: Ooh, ooh pick me, pick me!**

**Drew: * Flicks hair* Calm down Airhead, XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own Pokemon!**

**May: Why you stupid arrogant grasshead! * Chases Drew***

**Drew: Oops…*runs away***

Eternal – Prologue

Four girls walked along the streets of Cerulean. The first to the left had stunning aqua blue eyes, and flaming red hair held up in a side pony. She was dressed in simple blue denim shorts and a yellow sleeveless hoodie that contrasted perfectly with her hair. On her feet were Cerulean blue flip-flops with a small Staryu pin on each one. Her name was Misty Waterflower.

Next to her was a girl with waist length chocolate brown hair, and eyes as green as her name in the springtime. (or just her last name if you want to be picky) she was adorned in a light green tank top that set off her eyes, and a pair of black denim shorts that matched well with her white sandals. Her name was Leaf Green.

To Leaf's right was May Maple, a girl with shoulder length chocolate brown hair fashioned into a pigtail style of sorts. She wore a simple red sleeveless hoodie with white denim shorts. On her feet were black flip-flops with a combuskin on the side of each one.

Last but not least to the far right was a girl with Midnight blue hair that reached just passed her shoulders and held back with tiny yellow clips. She wore a pink miniskirt and black tank, with white knee high boots and a pink ascot wrapped around her neck. She was known as Dawn Berlitz.

They walked towards their new destination, a double story house to start their new lives. Lives that they would rather forget, or not have had at all. Lies, betrayal, darkness, eternal life, a hunt and a promise. They each had their own tale to tell, and each had found one another while escaping or by rescue. They had come to Cerulean to leave everything behind them, they had come to a new region in the hopes of starting fresh where nobody would know their names.

Where nobody could find them again. As they came to a stop outside their new home, the four examined it carefully, inspecting every detail. Misty was the first to start up the stone path that led to the white front double doors, quickly followed by Leaf.

The house itself was cute. The small stone embedded path, double doors that made it look fancy yet not snobbish, the brown roof and reddish coloured bricks that made up the walls. Surrounding it was a tiny garden and picket fence, and to the left was a windy path leading towards a lake that she made a mental note to check out later.

The four had enrolled themselves in Cerulean City High, where they would begin the next day. Little did they know that their lives would change forever, and nothing would be the same again. Oh, and did I mention that Misty and Leaf were vampires?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I honestly can't be bothered thinking up names for each chapter ( There's about 20 that I've planned) So I'll be more than happy if you make any suggestions in your reviews or if you just PM me! (I'll make sure to add your name in the foot notes)**

**Paul: Typical. Can't even be bothered naming your own stories.**

**Dawn: At least she can remember my name!**

**Paul: Hn.**

**Ash: XxCherriesand…*drools* cherries….**

**Misty: * facepalm* Ash will you ever be able to do the disclaimer without going gaga over food?!**

**Ash: Chocolate…**

**Misty: *whips out mallet***

**May: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon! Ha suck that Drew I beat you!**

**Drew: * Flips hair* Real mature May, real mature.**

**Me: How did Brock handle this until Sinnoh?! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Eternal – Chapter 2

Dawn awoke to the streaks of sunlight shining in on her pink bed sheets. Slowly she sat up, and smiled to herself. Today was the day, the first day of their new lives! They were going to start over, not have to worry about _that_ anymore. They were finally free and they were ….

"LATE! Aw man, Misty's gonna flip!" She cried as she saw the time on her Piplup shaped alarm clock. She jumped out of bed not bothering to fix the sheets, and rushed to the bathroom to get ready. 15 minutes later she opened her door with a loud _**BANG!**_ And took the stairs two at a time. When she got down Misty and Leaf were desperately trying without success to drag a very hungry May away from the breakfast table.

"May come on! We have about ten minutes before class starts!" Dawn screeched.

At this, May grabbed the remaining waffles and raced out the door with the others in tow, quickly stopping to lock the door on the way out before rushing off again. Leaf checked her watch, 7 minutes to get to school. Seeing as there was barely any time left, Leaf grabbed May while Misty grabbed Dawn and ran with inhuman speed ( AN: their vampires remember?) to the school.

When they finally entered the school grounds they made their way towards the cream coloured building, setting May and Dawn down first of course, and slammed the door open piling inside. '_Great, well that's one way to make a first impression'_ Dawn thought to herself.

Everyone turned to stare at the newbies, the teacher, Professor Birch ( AN: Oh how original right? Straight from the anime) looked at them disapprovingly.

"Girls it is your first day and you are already late. That isn't a good way to make a first impression!" He pointed out sternly.

"Way to point out the obvious" Misty muttered under her breath just loud enough for us to hear as she made her way to one of the empty seats in the second last row. A boy with green coloured hair smirked as she said this, as well as a boy with purple coloured hair who gave an amused look towards her. They were sitting way in the back row, there was no way they could have heard her! Unless…

No. Don't think about that. It's behind us, Misty and Leaf are the only ones left, well until May's and mine birthday that is. They had promised to turn us on our sixteenth birthdays, which were not long away. A little less than a week now that I actually think about it. Anyway, back to those boys….

There were several rows of four seats, ( AN: convenient huh?) and Misty led us towards the second last one, which just happened to be in front of where they were sitting. The green haired one, had brilliant green eyes to match. He wore faded jeans with a black tee, and a purple vest on top. He was staring at May as she took her seat, which turned out to be right in front of his. Misty sat down in front of a boy with chocolate brown orbs and raven black hair. He adorned a black tee with dark jeans, as well as a short sleeved denim jacket. He also couldn't keep his eyes off Misty.

Another boy with spiky brown hair was dressed in a black V-neck tee, and black slacks. He wore a silver chain around his neck, and his brown eyes were focused entirely on Leaf. The last boy caught my interest a little more than the others. Ok, a lot more. He was emotionless and kept his face in a stony expression. One that I was tempted to get through to. His onyx eyes showed nothing, and displayed only passiveness, and his purple hair was shoulder length. ( AN: Hehe, admit it, the purple hair just totally ruined the bad boy demeanour I was giving Paul) He looked at me, and I swear his gaze softened just a tad before returning to it's former glory.

He wore a black tee (AN: what else is new right?), with light jeans and kept his arms crossed. I sat down, and couldn't help but notice that the green and purple haired boy seemed so…different. They just gave of different auras, just like Misty and Leaf. I couldn't help but wonder…..

"Leaf Green?" The teacher called as he began marking the role.

"Here!" she replied, before turning back to have a conversation with May.

"Drew Hayden?"

The green haired boy replied "Yes" then resumed staring at the table.

"May Maple?"

Drew's head snapped up and he looked at May in shock. Stony over there seemed to notice this to, and they two began engaging in a hushed conversation.

"Eh?" May replied as she turned to face the teacher, forgetting completely about the role.

"Miss Maple, first you are late and now you continue to talk during the role. Do I have to make an appointment for you with the principle already?" Professor Birch said, clenching the clipboard he was holding in frustration.

"Ehehehe no sir, sorry. It won't happy again."

" Geez Airhead try and pay attention." Drew mocked with a smirk on his face.

May turned around and whisper-shouted "WHAT did you just call me?! Look Grasshead, you just mind your own business! Or is all that extra wildlife making your skull to thick to understand?"

Drew just sat there, mouth hanging open. Paul smirked while Gary chuckled. Ash didn't take his eyes off Misty. (AN: Yeah I know she doesn't know their names just yet, but that doesn't mean I don't!) "You'll have to excuse his gawking. Not many people usually answer back." The spiky haired boy told her.

"Well he can get used to it." May smirked back before turning her back on Drew. She looked up to see a red rose dangling in her face held by Drew and his ever present smirk. He did an annoying hair flick before placing it on her desk, and sat back down.

"Dawn Berlitz?"

"Here!" I chirped with my usual perkiness, and the human iceblock looked my way before continuing his conversation with Drew.

"Misty Waterflower?"

"Yeah." She answered, the boy with chocolate eyes looked at her yet again, and for some reason this time he couldn't seem to look away.

"Ash Ketchum?"

"Yup!" The boy responded, not breaking eye contact from Misty.

"Gary Oak?"

"Present" Spiky dude replied, then resumed the task of watching Leaf and Misty talk in a whispered voice. It seemed to be quite urgent.

"And finally, Paul Shinji"

The purple haired boy only grunted and then quickly returned to his hurried talk with Drew, who seemed to have a look of pure dread on his face. I wonder what the reason for that could have been? Surely not any of us, we've never even met the boy before! And why did he look at May like she was going to smash him over the head? It made no sense, and all of these questions were making my head spin.

Drew whispered something to Paul, which made Misty look up in shock. Her and Leaf kept their hushed convo going all through class. It went pretty quickly, just some boring rules about the school and blah blah blah. Just as the bell was about to go, Leaf nodded to Misty and they both grabbed their books before motioning for May and I to do the same. It rang, and just as Drew turned to ask May, " So where are you girls fr….."

The two vampires grabbed our wrists and bolted out of class, leaving the boys with a bewildered expression on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Another update! Yaaaaaaaaaaay so who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Drew & Paul: * Grab Ash and lead him away with food***

**Misty & May: * Sweatdrop***

**Gary: So Leafy, what exactly are you girls hiding anyways?**

**Leaf: *Sweatdrops* Uhhhh XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own Pokemon! Enjoy! * Runs off***

**Gary: * anime falls* **

**Me: Remind me to ask Brock for advice….**

**Dawn: On with the story!**

Eternal – Chapter 3

May's POV

We got out of the classroom door in seconds, and the boys just stood there looking stunned. I take it they weren't used to being ignored, then again, neither were we. But this was different, that Drew guy or whatever his name is was about to ask where we came from! Like we can actually tell them. Thing is we haven't exactly worked out a cover story yet, and having no parents around doesn't exactly help our case in the slightest.

The two vampires led us towards the cafeteria, where they sat down while Dawn and I went off to get some chow in the surprisingly short lunch cue. Being vamps, Leaf and Misty only needed blood. As gross as that may sound, but you get used to it after living with them for almost ten years. See, I had no parents. None of us did. Leaf found me in a meadow when I was six, that night my parents had been killed by vampires as well. The only thing I can remember is a flash of green and glowing red eyes before I passed out. When I awoke, Leaf was leaning over me looking worried. She didn't look like a vampire.

Well either way as it turns out she was and I was hesitant at first. Always fighting her and Misty's attempts to comfort me. In time I got used to it, and realized that they weren't going to hurt me, and shortly after we found Dawn. They explained to me that only vampires that drink human blood have red eyes, that's why theirs remained the same as when they were human. It eased my mind a little, because Misty and Leaf didn't want to be killers. Anyway, back to the present. Seeing as they didn't need food, they usually carried around little bottles full of animal blood just in case. Misty's was blue and Leaf's was green, both outsides covered completely so you had no hope of knowing what was inside without being one of us. We got our food and headed back to the table, where we saw them engaging in what looked like a very serious and hushed convo.

"So what's with all the secrecy?" Dawn asked setting down her tray and taking a seat across from Misty.

"Well we don't know to be honest, but something about them just seems…..off" Leaf admitted, who was sitting next to Misty.

"The boys? Yeah I get what you mean! Drew looks so familiar, I feel like I've seen him somewhere before but I just can't put my finger on it" I say looking at what the cafeteria called 'food'. I set my tray down and took a seat beside Dawn.

Misty shot Leaf a nervous glance before turning towards me and shrugged. "I don't know either, but I think it's probably for the best that we stay away from them." She leaned in closer and whispered "Besides, I think that at least one of them is a va…" she began but stopped as she saw the boys themselves standing in the doorway of the room.

Ash and Gary looked a little tense, but normal otherwise. Paul looked around the cafeteria until his coal eyes landed on our table. He scowled, then nudged Drew who motioned for them to follow him. He led to guys over to our table, except for Ash who darted over to the lunch line and followed by Gary who just shook his head.

Paul frowns at me, before taking a seat next to Dawn who blushes and looks away. Drew just rolled his eyes and did that annoying little her flip and sat down next to, oh great. Me. Misty and Leaf narrowed their eyes at them, and took notice of what Paul was holding. He saw this and shoved it into his jacket pocket, wait, he wasn't wearing that before?

Leaf broke the silence. "So what are you doing here?"

Paul just looked at her and scowled, before turning away. Drew sighed and replied.

"We thought you might like some company, seeing as it's your first day and all." He offered.

"Thanks, but we can take care of ourselves. You are welcome to stay for lunch if you want though." Misty commented, her voice filled with annoyance however they took no notice of it.

Ash suddenly appeared next to Misty, holding a tray packed to the brim with food and beaming. "Thanks! Mind if I sit here?"

Misty had a faint mark of pink on her cheeks, and nodded. Well at least she WOULD have had pink on her cheeks had she had any blood in her body, judging by the flustered expression on her face. (AN: remember she's a vampire people, keep up!) He sat down, and immediately began digging in. Gary just rolled his eyes and popped up beside Leaf, who held a VERY annoyed expression.

"So, anyone sitting here?" He winked at her, and she just turned away before engaging in a full out staring contest with her drink bottle. He chuckled and sat down. "Leaf is it? I like that, it suits you." He purred. Leaf just shrugged and took a swig from her bottle. I could tell she was finding it very difficult not just bite Gary then and there, or at least twist his arm. He looked at her and a flash of nervousness went across his face. I chuckled, he obviously wasn't used to not being gawked over.

Ash and Misty were talking in a normal fashion, and she was laughing at his impression of a vampire by sticking two fries out the corner of each side in his mouth. Paul saw this and anger covered all features of his face, Drew took note of his expression and gave him a look. Dawn being the happy-go-lucky type she is, decided that would try and talk to him.

"I'm Dawn! Your Paul right?" she beamed.

He just looked at her and grunted, before looking at the table. She frowned and tried again.

"So where are you all from?"

His head whipped up and looked at her with a cold glare. "That's none of your business, stay out of it Troublesome!"

Dawn growled. "Can't you even remember a name?! DAWN! D.A.W.N DAWN! IT'S A FOUR LETTER WORD, GET IT RIGHT!" She screeched, and he looked taken aback. Paul looked towards Drew and he just shrugged. Drew turned towards me, and began a conversation. At least, what HE classes as a conversation.

" So Airhead, do you even breath while your eating or just inhale the food?" he smirked.

I narrowed me eyes. "Shut up grasshead. Why aren't you eating anyway?" I motioned to a dark green bottle he had resting on the table. He shot it a nervous glance before smirking at me.

"You're eating habits are putting me off the food."

"Argghhh look cabbage brain, if you can't even make decent conversation, why don't you go and try talking to the lettuces in the veggie patch outside? I'm sure they'll make you feel right at home!" I screeched. Paul looks at Drew's expression, and chuckles again. Dawn looks shocked at Paul's ability to look even remotely human.

"It can laugh!" She cried

The rest of us laughed at her outburst, except for Paul who muttered something under his breath that Misty narrowed her eyes at.

"You girls sure are different." Ash remarked.

Leaf turned away and whispered to herself, "I guess being alive for nearly three centuries and spending half of running from slayers does that to you." Misty just looked solemn, thinking she was only one that heard because of her sharpened hearing. Paul and Drew opened their eyes wide in shock and gaped at Leaf. Dawn and I shoot each worried glances, having no idea what happened.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Paul hissed. Just then the bell rang, and we all shot up pretending to not have heard what he said. "See you in class!" Dawn called out, as we all raced out the room. Once again the boys just looked stunned, except for Paul who had anger written all over him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I wasn't going to publish this so soon, but seeing it's Christmas Eve I thought what the heck. So you guys guys an extra present early, yay! Enjoy, and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Dawn: Yay it's Christmas!**

**May and Misty: Woohoo! **

**Drew: * Flips hair* You probably forgot to buy all your presents this year Airhead**

**May: Grrrrrrr I did not you arrogant Grasshead! No presents for you ha!**

**Drew: But but but**

**Misty: * Sweatdrops***

**Everyone except Paul: XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own Pokemon!**

**Ash: Woohoo I said it! * Stuffs his face with Christmas pudding* Hey Paul do you even celebrate Christmas?**

**Paul: Hn.**

Eternal – Chapter 3

Drew's POV

We were all still standing there minutes after the bell rang, all of us to scared to walk off on a fuming Paul. His jaw was clenched together, and his fists were balled up tight. Ash and Gary didn't hear what Leaf had said, and she had no idea that we had heard. At least I think she didn't. Our faces probably gave it away, but what the hell did she mean? Three hundred years? Slayers? I remembered the green and blue bottles that were sitting in front of her and Misty.

But they couldn't be. Could they? I shook my head to try and push the thoughts out of my mind, now wasn't the time. I nudged Paul and motioned to the other two, who were still absolutely clueless to what was going on. He grunted and made his way towards the door, with us in tow.

When we arrived at the classroom, the girls were already seated and talking in frantic, hushed whispers amongst themselves. I strained a little to hear what they were saying, but damn they were good at not being heard. I guessed that Leaf's slip up was something that didn't happen too often, and glanced at Paul. If it was possible, I'm sure his palms would have been bleeding by the amount of force that his nails were digging into them.

I shot a quick look towards May, who seemed to be deep in thought about something and chuckled to myself. Airhead thinking, what a laugh. We took our seats and nobody payed attention to the teachers incessant ramblings about something or other, each occupied in our own thoughts.

"Drew Hayden and May Maple, you two are paired up!" A sudden voice pulled me from my train of thought and I looked up to see May looking a little shocked.

"Excuse me?" She asked vaguely and I rolled my eyes.

"It means we are working together oh smart one." I sarcastically replied, my usual smirk replacing the worried look.

She looked at Misty, who seemed to have a look of anger in her eyes, but moved her chair over to mine anyway.

"Gary Oak and Leaf Green"

Leaf face-planted on her desk and groaned as Gary moved over to her, a playful smirk gracing his lips as he did so.

"So you and me huh Leafy? Perfect" he said

"Oh yeah, just freak'n dandy!" She half moaned.

"Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum!"

Ash snapped out of his thoughts and grinned so hugely I thought his face was going to snap in half. Misty sighed but I could see happiness in her eyes, and if I didn't know better, I'd say the two totally had it in for each other. Everything seemed to be ok so far, until the last two names were called of course.

"Paul Shinji and Dawn Berlitz"

Dawn nearly fell off her chair while Paul just glared at her so coldly that if looks could kill she'd be frozen to death. Either way she got up and moved over to him, seeing as it didn't look like he would be making any gestures anytime soon.

I vaguely heard Gary attempt to make more attempts at flirting with Leaf and her so cleverly retaliate back at him. I'd honestly never seen anyone manage that as long as I'd known him, which had been quite a few years now. Ever since we found him and Ash on the brink of death as kids in fact. Good thing we were able to save them without turni…..No! Snap out of those thoughts. This isn't the time I told myself.

I looked over to Ash and Misty, who were getting along pretty well. They were sitting pretty close, and I could tell just by the way he was looking at her that he had warmed up to her immediately. Something that didn't happen often since the accident, then again there was just something about her that drew him to her I suppose…..

In the corner Paul and Dawn were having yet another argument about Paul forgetting Dawn's name. I knew he hadn't forgotten it. Heck he hadn't forgotten a thing in over five centuries…..it's literally impossible for our kind to forget, no matter how hard we want to. Believe me, I should know. Although I wondered why he bothered, he never had before. These girls…..they were just different. Something strange about them, we just couldn't keep away.

I turned towards May who seemed to be pretty fascinated in the desk. I smirked.

"Well Airhead, seems that even the dust manages to capture your attention quite well. Is there anything that doesn't captivate you?"

She frowned and replied "A conversation with you can get pretty dull"

"Hmph. So really, where are you girls from anyway? Every time we ask that bell gets in the way." they had managed to avoid the question twice already, and I had no intention of letting a sound effect get in my way this time.

She looks at me nervously, and shoots a quick look at Misty, who broke away from her conversation with Ash. Paul is also looking at her now, and Dawn followed his eyes to see May fidgeting quite uncomfortably.

"Umm well you see….." She began before being interrupted by Leaf. How on earth did she hear us?

" We wanted to move from where we were, didn't like it too much." She hesitantly began. "And seeing as Misty was originally from Cerulean, we thought it was probably the best place to go."

At her words Misty shot her a glare. Wait, was originally? Strange way of putting it. I sensed a double meaning behind her words, but didn't question it. We were probably lucky to get that much out of her.

"Wait a second. You grew up here? But we've lived here for a while now, and never saw you around." Gary questioned curiously narrowing his eyes.

Misty had to fight the urge to slam him into the wall.

"I never grew up here exactly." She started. "I moved away when I was really young, s I wasn't here for long. Probably before you all came."

"So are you guys all related or something?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side.

I mentally slapped him. Then again, it might be worth knowing.

They all shot each other nervous glances, and none of them responded.

Dawn was the first to break the silence. "Uh why don't we talk about this some other time? There are a lot of…uh…people yeah! There are a lot of people around, it's not exactly something we like talking about…" she trailed off looking out the window.

I saw a chance and went for it. "Great. We'll come to your house after school then! We can work on our projects and talk about whatever you girls are scared to talk about here."

At this I thought Leaf was actually going to jump out the window, while Misty glared at Dawn. May just shook her head.

"I uh, don't think that's such a good idea. Our house is messy, yes, terribly messy seeing as we just moved." May started. I raised an eyebrow, and upon seeing the look on my face she quickly added "Why don't we go to yours?"

Paul stood up "NO" he spat. Dawn pulled him back down, and he visibly shuddered at her touch. I had a feeling that he didn't shudder because of hatred. May looked at Misty desperately, who turned to Leaf. Leaf just shrugged and turned away. Misty sighed and said " Fine. We live at Number 2 Goldeen Grove. ( Oh how original right?) Come over at about 4:00 so we can…..get tidied up." She finished slowly.

Ash nodded and grinned goofily, and as we were packing up the bell rang. This time they didn't rush out of class, but I noticed as soon as they had walked out the door they ran. '_Perfect. Now we'll see just what you girls are hiding from us'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dawn: Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Paul: Why are you so cheerful?**

**Dawn: Why are you such a jerk?! It's Christmas, lighten up!**

**Paul: Hn.**

**Gary: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon, nor will she ever!**

**Me: No need to rub it in…**

**Dawn: On with the story!**

Eternal – Chapter 4

Leaf's POV

As soon as we were out of the school grounds, I grabbed Dawn while Misty grabbed May and we ran with a speed only vampires could ever manage. Upon arriving to our house we nearly knocked down the door in our attempt to open it, before remembering we could use a key.

Truth be told, there was nothing to really 'tidy up' as we had told them. Seeing as we had no worldly possessions aside from our clothes and a couple of old amulets or pendants, the only thing we had to do was fix up anything that would give away our little secret. Misty went to the kitchen first, and upon noticing we didn't exactly have much food ran to the market taking a hidden path through the forest.

Well can you blame us? I mean Dawn doesn't eat much, and May eats like a Munchlax, so we didn't usually have much food on hand. I of course, head into the forest if I wanted a snack, usually with Misty late at night seeing as that was when wildlife ventured out. Dawn headed up to the rooms and fixed anything that had been put out of place, while May set anything electronic up.

I busied myself with stashing any bottles of blood away in the basement, couldn't have them stumbling on that. I mean what were we supposed to say if they found out? '_Oh hey guys, sorry we didn't mention it before but Misty and I are bloodsucking vampires that have been roaming the world for nearly 300 years! It completely slipped our minds, by the way have you seen Ash? Oh yeah that's right, he fainted at the thought of Misty sucking the life away of some innocent creature.'_

I'm totally sure that would go down smoothly with them. NOT!

-Gary's POV-

"So where did they say their house was again?" I asked

Paul sighed for the millionth time as he answered Gary's question for the fifth time that hour.

"Number 2 Goldeen Grove you dim-wit! If you ask me again I'll throw you into the forest." He hissed back.

"Okay okay geez! Not everyone has an identic memory you know." I defended. Sometimes it was hard living with vampires, but hey you get used to it. I looked over at Drew, who seemed to be in deep thought. He'd been doing that a lot, ever since he had seen May actually.

"What's up Drew?" Ash asked

"Huh?! Oh nothing….it's just that I think I know who May is…." He replied

"What do you mean? You only met her today" I pointed out

Drew face palmed. "Not that you idiot! I mean I've seen her before, remember the story I was telling you about Brian…." He began to reply before being cut off by Ash.

"Hey wait a minute! Number 2 Goldeen Grove….hasn't that house been empty for months now? We haven't seen anyone move in, or parents. No moving vans no nothing!"

"In case you've forgotten Ash, we didn't exactly have a bunch of moving trucks either." Paul said coldly.

"Yeah but that's different….our circumstances aren't….normal." He said slowly.

"Ash has a point" I said. "We've been living here for years now, ever since _that_ happened and we have never seen anybody enter or leave that place."

"So what are they doing there then? It's not like anybody moving here just randomly picks next to the forest. That place is creepy, and a bunch of girls are the last things that would want to move there. Besides, that place is way away from anything. It'd take at least half an hour to get to school without transport." Drew questioned

"So? We live next to the forest, I like it. Nobody comes snooping, plus we walk every day."

"Paul you're forgetting these girls aren't us. You drag us to school every day by running, plus you practically live in that forest! Why would a bunch of girls pick that place? Out of everywhere!"

"They aren't exactly normal from what I've seen Drew." I reminded him.

"Well then I guess tonight we'll find some answers. And if they don't give them, we'll suck up to their parents."

"They live together, do they even have parents?" Ash asked

"Could be adoptive. Remember what Misty said? She was originally from Cerulean. Maybe she met them and they are living with her Grandparents or something." I said.

"Somehow I just don't think that's the case…..May's parents are dead." Drew said sadly

We all turned to him in shock. "How do you know that?" Paul seethed.

"I'll explain later, come on let's go get changed." Drew said quickly as he ran up the path to their house.

Paul gritted his teeth but reluctantly followed, while Ash and I just stood there not knowing what to think. He said he knew May, but right now I was confused as hell, and we knew they were keeping something from us. Ash just shrugged and went inside with me in tow, and we got changed. the house itself wasn't exactly a house as I would call it. But Paul wanted something completely out of the way. So we took this.

It was more of a cabin, wooden walls, door, roof and all. Four bedroom with a kitchen and lounge that were pretty big, and the outside consisted of a wooden fence with a dirt path. To the right there was a pretty concealed path that led to the forest, Paul took care of that himself.

I sighed as I remembered times that I had a family. An actual family, not these guys. Sure it was great, but I really missed it. Not that I got to have much of it anyway. My parents were dead, killed by vampires oddly enough. Same as Ash's. I shook my head clear and met the others at the front door.

Seeing as the walk to Goldeen drive was practically around the corner, we walked at a leisurely pace for once, something none of us were used to. The house was nice, perfect for the girls I'll admit, and we began the walk up the stone path then proceeded to knock on the doors.

There was a loud _**CRASH!**_ Inside the house and I heard a faint voice screech out "MAY! It helps if you actually put the vase down _BEFORE _add the roses!" I heard Drew chuckle and smiled, he sure seemed to like her. Hey, I'll even admit it, I liked Leaf. She was cute, funny and always knew how to fight back. Which was something I wasn't exactly used to.

The door swung open to reveal a very flushed Dawn with a broomstick in her hand, and in the back round was May who was nursing her head. I had a feeling the broomstick hadn't only been used as a weapon against dust bunny's that day.

"Oh hey guys! You're right on time, come in." She said before pushing us indoors.

'_And so it begins' _I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Okay, I've posted 6 chapters in one day because I probably won't be updating for a couple weeks seeing the holidays are here and I'm away for most of them. I also WON'T be posting anymore chapters until I get a few reviews, 3 or 5 is all I'm asking for. It doesn't have to be massive, just a couple sentences at the most. So get reviewing, follow or favouriting! Have a great holidays guys! :D **

**Everyone: XxCherriesandChocolatexX does not own Pokemon!**

**Drew: And she never will! * Flips hair ***

**Me: Stupid grasshead, do you want me to kill you off? * Grins evilly***

**Drew: *gulps***

**Me: Jokes, I'd never kill off a main character! Or would …..?**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Misty: Uhhh on with the story then?**

Eternal – Chapter 5

Ash's POV

As we entered the house, I looked around to see if I could spot Misty. As luck would have it she was standing on a small stool putting groceries away in the cupboard. She was putting the last lot in, when all of a sudden she lost her balance and screamed when she started falling backwards. I ran over as fast as I could and caught her bridal style.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact that never came, and when she looked up she was in my arms. I found myself getting lost in her eyes. Those gorgeous, aqua blue eyes…..

"Ash? Ash!" Her voice and snapping fingers in front of my face pulled me from my trance and I gazed at her with a smile on my face.

"Be more careful next time, I don't want to wake up one morning and hear that you're in the hospital."

She looked up at me and smiled "You can let me go now you know" she said winking.

I blushed and set her down gently, and before I knew it she wrapped her arms around my neck and engulfed me in a hug. I swear my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to fly out of my chest, but either way I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her.

"Thank you." She whispered

"A-an-anytime" I stuttered and she giggled.

"Well, well, are we interrupting something?" Came the annoyingly amused voice in the doorway. I blushed again and we pulled apart, looking over at Drew and May who were practically smirking their butts off. I found it strange that Misty wasn't blushing, but didn't think much of it.

"Geez Ashy-boy I knew you liked her but this is no time for a grope in the kitchen" Gary walked in around the corner waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Leaf giggling behind him.

"What you and Leaf do in your spare time is of no interest to us Gary" Misty smirked before grabbing my wrist and walking out, leaving a very embarrassed Leaf and a flushed Gary behind. Drew and May were doubled over laughing, while Dawn was using the wall for support trying to keep her balance. Paul just had an amused look on his face. Until he saw that Misty and I were still connected by wrists.

He frowned and walked away, half dragging Dawn along with him. She took my into her room and we sat down on the bed (AN: No they will not be doing anything naughty you perverts!). Her room was so blue! Light blue walls, Dark blue bed sheets, blue bath mat, blue bathrobe, blue shelves. Everywhere I looked it was blue! There were water pokemon designs along the walls, and her pillows had little Corsula in the corners.

About halfway into the session, May called out that it was time for lunch. Misty gulped visibly and I tore down the stairs not thinking much of it. Set out on the table were chips, cake, salad and various biscuits all mine for the taking. I grabbed a plate and piled it high with food, while everyone around me just sweatdropped.

The others sat down and dug in, and I noticed that Misty wasn't eating anything. Neither was Leaf.

"Hey aren't you guys gonna eat anything? It's really good!" I remarked.

They shot each other a nervous glance while May and Dawn stopped eating to look away at something interesting. Like a tomato.

Misty was the first to regain her composure and smiled. "Nah, we ate before you guys arrived. Besides, we'll be eating dinner soon."

"So how come May and Dawn are eating then?" Gary questioned suspiciously.

They all looked very uncomfortable in that moment, and I guessed it wasn't something they liked talking about.

"Uh well Dawn doesn't really eat breakfast, and as you probably notice she doesn't eat much in school either so she's usually hungry for lunch and dinner when she gets home" Leaf quickly supplied.

"So what about May?" Paul asked narrowing his eyes at them.

"May eats like a Munchlax, she'd probably eat everything in the house if she could" Drew offered smirking.

"Hey I do not!" May shouted.

Dawn giggled, mostly for the part about her eating everything in the house being true. Misty and Leaf still looked uncomfortable, but nodded at the excuse Drew said. I was a tad annoyed at him for that, seeing as he practically gave them an alibi. Although I had a feeling about May's eating habits being true.

Gary raised his head "So where are your parents anyway?"

All the girls visibly stiffened, and I could tell it was a touchy subject. I looked at Drew, who looked nervously at May. Dawn spoke up first.

"Mine are dead. They were….killed"

I nearly choked on that last statement. Her parents were killed as well? So what about the rest of them?

"I'm sorry Dawn, did they ever find the killers?" Gary asked

She whipped her head up and looked desperately at the girls. Misty was the next to speak.

"All of our parents are dead. Leaf and I knew each other beforehand and were sent to live with….other relatives. It was in that place we met Dawn, who at the time had just lost her parents. Shortly afterwards Leaf was walking on her way back from the shops and found May by herself in a meadow." Drew stiffened and cringed at that last sentence. "We never knew who killed our parents, just that they were all murdered at different times. We learnt that there were certain…people after us so we left to get away from it all. Like they told you earlier I was from Cerulean a long time ago, so I thought it would be safe to come back here."

I reach out and grab her hand. "I'm sorry Misty, that must have been really hard on you all."

She smiles. "Yeah it still is I suppose…..but the past is the past. And we have forever to get over it."

Her eyes widen at the realization of what she just said, and Paul narrows his eyes at her. Drew hasn't broken contact with May, and I just can't seem to piece together what's going on just yet.

"So what about you guys? You live with your families?" Dawn asks quietly trying to break the silence.

The tension in the air is so think I swear you could cut it with a knife. Paul, surprisingly is the only one to speak.

"Our parents are also all dead." He tells them. "My brother got involved in something he shouldn't have so my family paid the price. As for Drew, his parents…..drowned" He said slowly, trying not to stray too far from the actual truth and earning a glare from Drew when he said it. " Gary and Ash's parents were targeted for reasons we don't know, and we found them on the brink of death near cliffs."

Misty turned to Ash with a solemn expression on her face. "I'm sorry" Was all she could muster, and I just nodded in reply when I found the words just wouldn't make themselves show.

Drew spoke once again. "So…..May was just alone in the meadow?" He asked.

"I woke up alone, all I can remember is that my family was murdered and somebody carried me away. I don't remember much…..just a pair of red glowing eyes. But that was probably just a reflection from the fire." She said in a quiet voice.

Drew's hands looked like they were going to break something so and Paul just looked emotionless as usual.

"I think you should go" Leaf muttered and stood up before running to her room. May followed, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. I saw Dawn whisper to Paul that she was sorry about his loss, then raced up the stairs behind them. Misty turned towards me and said she had better go after them. I nodded, then we all got up and walked out the door. As soon as we got out the to vampires of the group ran with super speed back to our house with Gary and I on their backs. Paul kicked open the door and basically threw Gary on the couch, while Drew gently set me down.

Gary and I looked at each other then between Paul and Drew.

"Alright. Enough secrets, what's going on?" Gary demanded with his eyes narrowed.

"It's her. May's the one. She's the one I saved the night Brianna's group killed her family." Drew's voice was so quite we had to strain to hear, but we still made out the words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: First of all I would like to apologise for not updating in like a month, but that is why I released the first six chapters in one go. With the holidays and having to complete Never A Dull Moment this story was unable to be updated in that time. Anyways, now that schools back *shudders* I WILL be updating once a week and only focused on this story. Possibly I will also publish the first chapter of Battlefield, but it won't be worked on till this is complete, nd same goes for Secrets Of The Past.**

**Paul: Took you long enough.**

**Dawn: Who cares? Story time!**

**May: Ooh I love story time! Where? Where?! WHERE?!**

**Drew: You're so childish Airhead**

**Ash: Shut up! You're ruining story time.**

**Drew: Wow, even the moron.**

**Ash: Mistyyyyyyyyy**

**Misty: What?**

**Ash: Drew's ruining story time!**

**Misty: *Whips out mallet* NOBODY RUINS STORY TIME!**

**Drew: Not again! *runs away***

**Leaf & Gary: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

_Fire. Fire everywhere. I ran out of the house and onto the open lawn, where my brother was waiting. Tears were in his eyes as he hugged me, asking where mum and dad were._

_I didn't know._

_I heard a scream emanating from the house, and we turned to see a flash of colours flying by us and into the house where our parents were. _

_Avoiding the flames, we ran back inside and followed the screams that led us upstairs to the study, where I saw people latching onto them._

_I screamed and they turned, eyes blazing red furiously as they grinned. _

"_May, Max run!" My mother screamed as one of them reached out and hit her._

_We wasted no time. I grabbed my little brothers hand and we bolted down the stairs, only to have another flash whiz by us and stop suddenly._

_I never saw what it looked like because all of a sudden a blow landed to my head and I fell to the floor helplessly as Max was dragged back upstairs._

"_I'll deal with this one." A cold voice echoed._

"_No." I whispered._

_Suddenly two arms made their way around me and lifted me off the floor. I felt the wind blow against me murderously as they carried me into the night._

"_Don't move." The voice whispered as the person set me down. I turned to see red eyes staring back at me and it quickly speed away with inhuman speed._

_All I could see was a flash of green._

"NO!"

I woke up screaming and drenched with sweat as I remembered reliving what happened that night.

I hadn't had that dream in years, not since we moved away with Dawn actually. Tears sprang to my eyes as visions kept making their way into my head, and I was forced to remember the horrors of my families befall.

"May!"

There was a loud bang as my door flew open, revealing the other 3 girls standing their worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Dawn rushed out and ran over to the bed, wrapping me in a hug.

Misty looked at Leaf with a nervous expression before turning to me.

"You had the dream again didn't you?" She asked solemnly.

I looked up at her, and that one look was all she needed.

"What? But she hasn't had that in years!" Dawn yelled in disbelief.

"Maybe something triggered it." Leaf suggested quietly.

"Like what Leaf? They aren't here! They can't be!" The blunette screeched as tears sprang to her own eyes and she began shaking.

"I'm not saying that! It might just be memories or something, moving away stopped it all. Maybe now that we are back it could-

"Stop! I can't take this!"

Dawn burst out of the room and bolted to her own. We both had a pretty bad experience with vampires, in fact the reason we were back was because of them. Hearing that there could be more was probably too much for her to handle right now.

I curled up into a ball and tried to think about what could have possibly caused it to trigger once again. As far as I knew, there wasn't anything here to remind me.

"This is all still a shock to her. Just give her some time Leaf." I said quietly and she nodded.

"Come on, we have school today." She sighed and went to go comfort Dawn.

I turned to Misty, who was watching the floor and looking deep in thought about something.

"What is it Misty?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing May, I guess all of this is just a little surprising right now. It's just…" She frowned and trailed off. "Don't worry. Just get ready and we'll meet you downstairs."

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to get anything out of her.

20 minutes later, we were all ready and downstairs waiting. Leaf had managed to cheer Dawn up back to her usual perky self, but although I was smiling on the outside, I was still scared.

"What time is it?" Misty's voice came suddenly as she popped up next to me.

"AHHH! Misty don't do that!" I cried as my heart threatened to jump out of my chest.

She grinned. "Sorry May, you can calm down now though. Your heart sounds worse than that time you found the hidden chocolate stash in my room."

"Ehehe, well you scared me."

Leaf checked her watch.

"Crap! Girls, we have 5 minutes."

Misty groaned and Dawn face-palmed, why are we always late?!

"Come on, we haven't got much time." Leaf said and picked me up, while Misty did the same to Dawn.

Unsurprisingly, we made it to school in record time.

* * *

This time we paused before entering the classroom so we wouldn't pile in like last time, and Leaf pushed open the door gently. There was still a few minutes to go and the teacher wasn't there yet, so we all sighed in relief and looked around.

Scratch the sigh of relief.

The boys were sitting in the back row once again, and the moment we looked over they all sent us different looks.

Gary and Ash's seemed to be one of pity as they looked at me, but quickly brightened as they saw Leaf and Misty.

Paul sent May a scowl and looked like he was trying to piece together something, and when his gaze landed on Dawn it softened just a tad.

As for Drew, well…he just avoided eye contact all together and looked like he _really _didn't want to be here.

"Maybe we should sit somewhere else?" I asked nervously as we all exchanged glances.

"Hey Misty, over here!" Ash called out patting the desk in front of him.

Well then, screw that plan.

Misty shot us a look but walked over to the desk with a smile on her face anyway. We followed slowly, and sat down at the desks we were at yesterday.

Everyone remained quiet, including Ash who seemed to sense the tension and stopped trying to talk to Misty for once.

I broke it.

"So…. did you guys finish the projects from last night?"

The guys flinched visibly and looked at each other, but we didn't back down.

"Uh yeah, we got it done. Did you finish your half?" Gary responded.

"Pfft, as if Airhead could of gotten anything done. It's a wonder she can remember breakfast!" Drew's annoying voice suddenly spoke up and he smirked at me.

Of course. Why the little…

"Hey! I did so finish my half, and food is something I always remember!"

"Why am I not surprised?" He smirked flicking his fringe.

Just as I was about to make another brilliant May-like comeback, the teacher walked in the door.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all had fun working on your class projects."

"Oh yeah, oodles of fun." Leaf mumbled causing us to giggle quietly.

The whole class nodded and he went on rambling about something that I didn't find important. Eventually he asked us to hand in the projects, and went on to explain something else.

That of course, I wasn't listening to.

"So girls, are you ready for your next project?" Came the professors voice snapping me out of the trance, and I looked up to see him standing directly in front of me.

"Yup! We had so much fun on the last one, we just can't wait." Misty replied sarcastically responded and the boys grinned.

The teacher however, a supposedly smart human being apparently didn't understand the concept of sarcasm and continued to smile.

"Fantastic! I do hope that you found it interesting and learnt more than you thought you ever would." The professor smiled.

"That's one way to put it." Paul muttered.

I sensed a double meaning in his words, but pushed the thought aside.

"So what do we do for this one?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well, seeing as you all worked so well together on that last assignment, I would like you all to work with the same partners and make an essay on the different elements of the forest." He explained.

As if the tension level wasn't already high enough. It must have shot up at least 10 times higher, because the guys visibly gulped and I'm pretty sure Dawn started shaking.

"Now, Paul and Dawn. You two will be looking into the wildlife of the forest. Understood?"

Paul just grumbled something under his breath and Dawn nodded slowly, still shaking.

"Drew and May, you are focusing on the flora that grows around the forest."

I smirked at this. Sweet! Grasshead and an assignment on plants? Oh it's time for a little payback!

I gave Drew an evil grin and his smirk faded, replaced by a 'what the hell are you giving me that crazy look for?' look.

"Oh don't worry professor, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun exploring the different _green_ aspects of the forest."

At this everyone stifled a chuckle, except for Drew who banged his head on the table.

"Gary and Leaf? You will be looking into the different water elements, such as rivers and lakes."

"Ash and Misty? I want you two to look into the insects that inhabit the forest."

Misty's face paled and us girls shot her a worried look.

"Bugs?" She whimpered.

"Is there something wrong Miss Waterflower?" Mr Birch asked.

"It's just that I uh…..bugs?"

"Misty and bugs don't have a very good relationship." I replied for her and she nodded vigorously.

He sighed.

"She can swap with us if she wants." Leaf offered sensing Misty's distress.

Misty's face lit up and Ash shrugged, but seeing Misty happy made him happy, so I guess he didn't care either way.

"Yes please! Can we Mr Birch?" She pleaded.

"Very well, but I hope that it's a decision I won't regret making." He warned and walked off.

"If he had of stuck with the bugs he couldn't have more regret." Dawn muttered and the guys shot her confused looks.

Yeah I know, it's weird as for a vampire to be scared of bugs. But Misty, well, she just hates the things.

Lunch time rolled around quickly, and my stomach couldn't have been happier.

* * *

After the usual fiasco of me rushing for the food, Dawn following calmly and the other two sitting down patiently waiting for us, we starting a steady talk about the project.

Of course, all good things must come to an end and the boys suddenly popped up out of nowhere. That was becoming an annoying habit.

"So, you mind if we sit here again?" Drew asked with the others flanking behind him.

I looked at the others and shrugged, signalling for them to do what they wanted.

Ash grinned and immediately claimed the spot next to Misty, who I'm sure would have been red if she could. Gary smirked and headed towards Leaf, who mumbled something that sounded like a curse.

Paul moved quicker than normal to take the spot next to Dawn, who at this point WAS blushing and Drew sat next to me.

"Well, seeing as we're all stuck together….again…..we might as well go over to your house again to work on it." Drew piped up and I nearly choked on my pasta.

I swear if they could, Misty and Leaf would have killed him right there. Literally.

"It's in the forest though, why would you need to come over?" Leaf argued back.

Paul shot her a scowl, which she only returned with equal fervour. When it came to arguments, Leaf was almost as stubborn as Misty.

"Because Leafy, we're in this project _together_." Gary butted in shooting Leaf a dazzling smile that I'm sure has won many hearts over the years.

But not Leaf.

"So why not just go to the actual forest. You have no need to come over when it has nothing to do with our house." She smirked.

It was obvious they wanted to find out more about what we were hiding, I mean come on, it had to be pretty suspicious by now.

"It's easier to work in a house." Paul butted in.

"So why don't we just go to yours then huh?" Dawn scowled, clearly not liking their pushy-ness.

He gave her a cold hard glare which scared the skitty's outta me, but Dawn held her ground. She wasn't afraid of Paul.

"Nobody is coming over." He snarled and gripped the table.

I sighed, realizing this wasn't going to end until someone gave in.

"Alright fine! You can come over." I agreed, and they all shot each other winning glances.

"After we go to the forest and get all the information we need." Misty put in smugly causing them to drop the glances and bang their heads on the table.

We all mentally high-fived and the bell rang, so we stood up in unison and headed out to class.

"Those girls are going to be the death of me." I heard Drew mutter and they all nodded.

* * *

**Misty's POV**

Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock

I idly watched the clock as the seconds passed by agonizingly slowly, waiting for this dumb class to just end already.

On top of May's nightmares returning, 4 strange boys suddenly popping up, revealing more than we should have about our past and getting stuck with them for one project, we end up stuck with them _again_. Also on that note, they are so damn pushy about coming over!

If its information they want they aren't going to get it. We have already given _way_ too much away, and that isn't good considering they could be in danger as well if they knew.

Something about the whole situation told me we were in just as much danger with them knowing as they were, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey Mist?" Ash's voice rang throughout my ears and I looked up to see those gorgeous chocolate eyes staring into mine.

I wasn't going to deny it, I liked Ash. I really did. Problem was it was impossible, and I shouldn't even be thinking about it. We were going to have to leave soon, these boys were just too much.

"What's up Ash?"

"Can you help me with this? I don't get it." He asked with the cutest confused expression I have ever seen.

"Sure." I replied and began to coach him through the many painful ways of solving maths problems.

To my left Gary was yet again shamelessly flirting with Leaf and of course getting turned down. She must be seriously wounding his ego by now, but he's a fighter.

Dawn looked like she was actually concentrating for once, while Paul was watching her and seemed to be having an inner battle with himself.

To my right May and Drew were arguing about something again, but I didn't really care.

"So what time are you guys coming over anyway?" Dawn suddenly looked up, making everyone go silent.

"Same as yesterday?" Drew asked.

"We're going to the forest oh smart one, so whenever we are done there." May butted in.

"We meet at the forest then?" Ash confirmed and I nodded.

I glanced at the clock. Yes! One more minute of hell and I'd be home free baby!

Feeling thirsty, I took out my blue bottle carefully and noticed that the walking bush and o'le grumpy guts watching me intensely.

Taking a small swig so as not to go overboard with so many people around, I quickly put the bottle away and continued staring at the clock. Until I saw all of them looking at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

May held up a shaky finger towards my mouth, and I instinctively put my hand there.

"You're mouth Misty." Leaf whispered in horror, while Dawn just looked the guys fearfully.

I removed my hand and saw what all the drama had been about.

Shit.

Blood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Early update, yay! Well, the reason I'm updating early is cause my guinea pig has to be put down (a guinea pig is like an australian version of the hamster, not an actual pig) and I wanted something to cheer me up a bit! . Anyways, sorry if that last chapter was total Staryu sh*t, I totally didn't get distracted by that new strawberry chocolate from bubbly…..or normal chocolate…or chocolate choc chip icecream…Please review what you think!**

**Leaf: You eat more than May**

**May: HEY!**

**Paul: And Ash**

**Ash: Hey!**

**Drew: And you eat more chocolate than Misty**

**Misty: Hey! *Whips out mallet***

**Drew: Oh come on! Not again, why must she be the only one with a weapon?! *runs away***

**Misty: Get back here you walking shrub!**

**Dawn: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Gary: I totally own Leaf**

**Leaf: What was that?**

**Gary: Nothing!**

**Misty's POV**

Blood.

They were all staring at me now, mouths open for one of two reasons.

Once side of them would have had their mouths open in horror.

The other side had them open in shock and nervousness about what the latter would think.

It didn't take much to guess which side was which.

"Why is their blood on your lip Misty?" Ash whispered fearfully.

Paul narrowed his eyes and his mouth had turned into a snarl, fingers clenching the table with what looked like rage.

"I uh….."

"Yeah Misty, why is their blood dripping from your mouth?" Paul remarked with hatred.

"I must have cut my lip…..yeah. That bottle is metal you know, it happens to May all the time." I nervously lied, although I had to admit my voice kept at one level.

Ash looked convinced and broke out into a relieved smile once again, and Gary shrugged it off. The others however, didn't look quite as convinced.

"Yeah it happens to me all the time, you know what a klutz I am!" May giggled nervously.

Drew rolled his eyes and smirked. "Why am I not surprised? You can't even walk across a flat surface!"

"You stupid Grasshead! W-

"May doesn't use those bottles." Paul's voice cut in, his eyes burning with something I would rather not delve into.

"They're at home. We all have them, but May and I prefer to leave them at home." Dawn spoke up shakily, her fear only increasing as Paul's cold glare turned to her.

_**RIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Ah, once again saved by that bell. I swear I could marry it.

I gathered up my things in one scoop and raced out the door, with the others in tow behind me.

"That was way to close Misty! From now on those bottles stay at home." Leaf ordered as she picked up May.

"I know, I'm sorry! Come on, we need to get going. They're meeting us there in an hour." I replied as Dawn climbed onto my back and we sped away.

* * *

"How exactly are we going to fake this thing anyway? It's not like Misty can just cut her lip. It'll heal in seconds!" Dawn ranted.

I sighed. Honestly, this was turning out worse than I thought.

"Girls, as soon as this term ends we are going to have to move away. This is getting way out of hand, so much has already happened within just a few days!" Leaf suddenly cut causing us to fall silent.

"But-

"No Dawn, she's right. We shouldn't have come back, Its too dangerous." I agreed and she sighed.

"Alright. I guess this is getting pretty bad, imagine what could happen if we stayed the whole year." She shuddered.

"Plus my nightmares are coming back, I don't think that's a good sign." May put in quietly.

"You're right. But we need to stick it out till term ends, or else they'll get even more suspicious."

"Agreed."

"I know that you said we shouldn't bring our drinks in, but tomorrow Dawn and I will fill our bottles with water and bring them. Besides, our ones aren't for the same use as yours." May winked.

"Leaf and I should to. What if they try to take the lids off or something?"

"Good point. Now hurry up and get ready!" Dawn called out as her and May rushed upstairs.

* * *

Drew tapped his foot impatiently. Where were they?!

The boys had been waiting for over ten minutes, and the girls had yet to show up.

"Where the hell are they?" He said in annoyance and Gary turned to look at him.

"Did we say where we would meet them?"

"Uh…."

Cue the anime-falls!

Suddenly he heard a series of pants behind him, and they all turned around to see the girls running breathlessly towards them

"Finally, took you long enough." Paul remarked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well sorrrr-eee!" Dawn huffed.

"Yeah, not our fault May wanted to stop for something to eat." Misty said.

"Don't blame this on me! I'm not the one who made a big deal for ten minutes over breaking a nail!" May shot back, glaring at Dawn.

"It's horrible! Now I have to cut all of them back. Do you have any idea how long those things take to grow?"

Leaf rolled her eyes and pulled out a small notepad.

"Can we get started already? It's bad enough we have to be out here, and we get enough of this at home."

Misty chuckled and the boys just blinked.

"So Misty, how's your _lip cut_?" Paul smirked and she narrowed her eyes briefly, before returning them to their normal state.

"Oh uh, yeah my lip cut. Yeah it's fine now Paul, thanks for asking." She replied nervously and he scowled.

"That's great!" Ash smiled brightly before dragging Misty off in the direction of the lake.

"Come on Troublesome." Paul scowled and walked off, leaving Dawn to follow behind.

"Ready Airhead?" Drew smirked.

"MY NAME IS MAY! M-A-Y! GET IT RIGHT YOU STUPID JERK!"

He simply flicked his fringe. "Okay June, whatever you say."

"Grrrrrr." She growled and stomped off with him smirking all the way behind her.

Leaf rolled her eyes and turned to Gary.

"I suppose you have something to say as well?"

"Come on Leafy, you know you want me." He replied flashing her a toothy smile to which she just ignored.

"Keep dreaming." She called out and started walking away.

"But Leafy! I-

"Stop calling me Leafy!"

"Fine. Why would I want someone named after the foliage anyway?" Gary huffed and crossed his arms.

"Uh hello? Your last name is Oak!" Leaf smirked and he cursed under his breath.

"Yeah but…..there's a difference!"

"Like what?"

"…."

"Just what I thought. Now where are these caves again anyway?"

He sighed and decided that he wasn't getting anywhere with Leaf today, so instead he pulled out the sheet Professor Birch gave him.

"According to this, it shouldn't be too far West from here." He replied.

"Great, let's get going."

* * *

10 minutes later…

"I thought of a difference!" Gary cried out in triumph.

Leaf raised her eyebrow. "Difference for what?"

"Between our names."

"You're still on that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Don't change the subject! Anyway, Oak is the actual tree and a leaf is something that grows off the tree."

"Your point being?"

"A leaf needs the tree to survive! You need me Leafy, you grow on me." He smirked.

"Aww how sweet, I've grown on you." She smirked back and he paused.

"Wait a second, that didn't go like it did in my head." Gary pondered.

"I wonder why?" Leaf responded rolling her eyes. "Hey look, we're here!"

They both stopped and stared in awe as the cave loomed over them.

"Wow." Gary gaped.

"According to this there are tons of tunnels that connect to this one. Should we go in?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know, isn't that dangerous?"

"What are you, chicken?"

"I am so not a chicken!" Gary defended as Leaf started walking in circles making chicken noises.

"Okay, okay fine! We'll go in, but not too far." He finally agreed and walked in.

* * *

**Leaf's POV**

Wow, this place was amazing! Creepy, but amazing.

We walked along the first tunnel for several minutes, and eventually ended up in a massive hollowed out area.

Gary and I looked around in awe at the structure. Several smaller tunnels were connected and running different ways, and rock columns were attached from the floor to ceiling.

Small streams of water ran along the ground steadily, creating a rippling effect on the cave walls.

"So which one do we take?" I heard him ask faintly.

Having super hearing has its perks, because I could use it to determine which tunnel would be the safest. Inconspicuously, I quickly looked over each of the tunnels. Just as I was about to say that we should take the second one to the left, I heard faint voices.

"Well Leafy?"

"Shh!"

"But-

"Shh! I hear voices."

"What? That's impossible!" He yell-whispered and struggled to try and hear.

I listened more carefully, and sniffed the air a little. There wasn't any scents that seemed unusual or that I recognized, but there were definitely voices headed towards us, even Gary could hear them by now.

Thankfully, it seemed that they hadn't noticed us yet. I nudged Gary to let him know that he should stop standing there like idiot and get moving.

He nodded sheepishly, and we both tip-toed quickly out of the area. As soon as we had gotten a little ways down the tunnel, we bolted.

Eventually we made it outside, and he was panting. I however, being a supernatural being, was perfectly fine.

"What's… wrong with you? How can….. you not be….be tired!" He gasped between pants.

"Misty's sporty, I go for runs with her all the time." I shrugged and lied effortlessly, he seemed to buy it.

"There really were people in those caves, but why? They haven't been used in years!" Gary spoke when he got his breath back.

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is it can't be good." I replied and he nodded.

"I think we should get back to the group now." He suggested.

"Good idea."

We were still slightly shaken up, and I couldn't get this nagging feeling out of my mind that I had smelt those scents before.

* * *

After about another half hour, Gary and I walked up to the meeting place to find everyone was already there.

May and Drew were arguing, surprise, surprise right? Although this time May was doing all the smirking and Drew seemed to be desperately yelling something about families and plants.

I didn't even want to know.

Ash and Misty looked very comfortable, and were sitting extremely close together with Ash smiling about something that made her giggle. I couldn't help but be happy for my friend, but then remembered that it wasn't a possibility.

Paul and Dawn were sitting down looking over their notes and Paul's expression seemed like he was giving off a smile?

Either I've gone crazy or Paul is happy.

I'm gonna go with crazy.

Upon seeing our arrival, Dawn looked up and smiled brightly. "Hey guys! How did it go?"

Gary and I shot each other a worried look, something that they all caught onto.

"What happened?" Misty asked carefully.

"We don't exactly know….." I started and trailed off.

"Did Gary do the 'slip over and fall onto girl' technique?" Drew asked.

"Wha-

"What about the 'It's a little dark in these caves, we should hold hands so we don't get lost' tactic?" Ash asked.

At this point, Gary was extremely red and looking anywhere but me.

"That wasn-

"Or my personal favourite, when he does the 'make scary noises to frighten girl so he can chase them away causing her to jump into his arms and think he's a hero'." Paul smirked.

Gary anime-falled and we all burst out laughing. "You seriously tried that?" I asked wiping a tear of joy away from my eyes.

"It worked on all the others." He muttered. "Anyway, aren't we getting off topic?"

"Oh yeah! When we were in the cave, there were voices and people in there."

The others looked at us, mouths hanging open.

"That's not even possible! Nobodies crazy enough to go in there….uh besides you two." Ash gaped.

"That's the whole point; there shouldn't have been anyone in there. Whatever they were doing, it doesn't sound like we should meddle with it."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Ash put an arm around Misty. I saw Paul raise an eyebrow at this and frown slightly, but otherwise ignore it.

"It's getting late, let's head back." Drew spoke up suddenly and stood effortlessly. Almost to effortlessly.

I shook the thought off and felt a burning in my throat. Crap, I haven't fed properly in at least 2 weeks. We had the bottles, but it wasn't enough. I gestured to Misty, who understood and spoke up.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit and look into the water aspects a bit more."

Ash frowned. "But it's too dangerous to stay out here by yourself at night."

And that's my cue.

"I'll stay with her; I'm going to test the water to see if it's the same that we found in the caves."

He was about to protest, but was interrupted by Misty.

"It's alright Ash, Leaf and I can take care of ourselves."

"But Mi-

"I grew up here remember? These woods are like a second home to me." She smiled, and he couldn't resist.

"Okay, but if you are not at school tomorrow I'm coming after you." Ash warned and everyone rolled their eyes.

"We'll see you guys later!" Dawn called out as her and May started along the path back to their house, they group of boys heading in the opposite direction.

Paul paused, and turned back to Misty slightly when she wasn't looking. He whispered something to Drew, and began walking away from both groups into a deeper part of the forest.

* * *

"So Misty, I couldn't help but notice you and Ash are becoming pretty close." Leaf said suggestively, and if she could, her cheeks would have been red as a tomato.

Misty sighed. There was no way she could keep this from Leaf.

"Yeah, I really like him." She admitted and she looked at me with pity.

"You do know it's just not possible right? He'd freak if he knew, plus remember what they said? His parents were killed. You're a killer by nature Misty, he won't accept that."

"I know, I know! It's just so unfair; I've never even killed a human before!"

"But you have killed vampires, and you're about to kill again in a matter of minutes. He's a human, he can't understand."

"We're moving away anyway, it's not like it matters." Misty muttered.

She frowned. "Of course it matters! It-

"Shh! I hear something."

They both listened for sounds, and let their instincts take over. Sure enough, to the left a few yards away were a group of deer grazing.

The two nodded at each other, and began the hunt.

Wind whipped at their bodies as they ran, expertly avoiding all objects that came in their path. Soon enough they had a large stag pinned down and set to work.

Through all the commotion, they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them in the distance.

* * *

Paul moved quickly, the animal stood no chance. Within seconds in was lying on the forest floor lifeless, and Paul finished it off quickly.

Suddenly, he felt a soft breeze flow by him and the scent of humans ran through his nose.

Paul bared his teeth and turned in the direction the scent was coming from, and saw the outline of two figures leaning over an animal in the distance.

Even with his enhanced eyesight, it was too dark and he was too far away to see the figures clearly, but he could still see what they were doing.

"Impossible." He snarled and took off in their direction.

They must have heard him coming, because as soon as he started they took off instantly and he had no chance of catching them.

Paul came to a halt at the animal, its killers long gone by now and began to search for any familiar trace.

His eyes widened and his fists once again clenched as the thing he was looking for came into sight. Right before his eyes, snagged on a small bush, caught as the person was taking off.

A lock of bright orange hair.


End file.
